Magmatic
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: The Sea(Blue) and The Earth(Yellow) couldn't be together, no matter how desperately they desired to be. Separated by elements, powers, and The Sky(White) they would have to find a way for their love to prevail. (Bellow Diamond story, Mystical-ish)
1. Chapter 1

**I hate inspiration for new stories, don't you?**

**Well anyways, I know I only post Diamond stories but I can't help it they're my favorites!**

**Now! Get ready, because here it comes my dears!**

**The Sky: White Diamond**

**the Earth: Yellow Diamond**

**the Sea: Blue Diamond**

**Sort of a Romeo and Juliet story,**

* * *

Long, long ago, there were three goddesses.

First and youngest was the Sea. Beautiful and tranquil as she was, she could be dark and cruel, taking's man's life in one angered sweep. Mortals were as curious and terrified of the powerful Sea and her whims.

Second was slightly Older; The Earth. Very few saw her beauty, as it was deeply buried under her crusts, but they felt her fury, when she decided to tremble the ground, or shoot her firy liquid from her crust, or shake the ground, when her rage bubbled and buckled, going off sometimes without provocation. Man was a scared of her as much as he was the Sea, if not more over, because sometimes you would never know when she would lash out harshly.

And Finally, the one rumored to be older than time itself; The Sky.

Now man feared many things, but The Sky, the Sky terrified them. They had explored the Sea and the Earth, but no one even dreamed nor dared set foot out and try and explore her domain, for she was no mere goddess, she was the Goddess of the _Goddesses_.

She could break a tree into splinters with a single breath, set an entire forest to ashes with a glance, destroy towns with any element or her choice, rain, snow, sleet, hail, it bent to her will as it was hers.

They had each lived through many things, and had lived many years, but no man had ever managed to tame any of them, or even find and be graced with their faces. Some had claimed to have seen the Earth's mountain, where she watched her kingdom, or The Sky's grand, ornate Castle, where she would live and order her cruel will over man.

Yes, The Sky had control over all, all expect the other goddesses.

And the Earth and the Sea abused this privilege.

* * *

Meeting in a cave under her grand mountain, long since hollowed out by the Sea for this very purpose, the Earth gave a rare smile towards the beautiful mistress of the waves.

They would meet on nights like this, clear and moonless, sometimes a thousand moons apart, and ever so cherished.

"You look lovely. As always, Sea." Earth sighed, carefully taking the liquid hand and placing a quick kiss on the knuckles, mindful not to linger lest she cool and harden to stone fully.

"You flatter." The Sea blushed, her currents speeding up momentarily.

They didn't need to speak, it was never necessary, in these cherished moments between them.

A stone hand reached and cupped the liquid of the Sea's cheek, holding her breath to preserve warmth as she leaned into to place a gentle kiss, to which two fingers objected.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you..." Salt water fingers intertwined with stone and gently traced the arches of high magma cheekbones.

"It would be well worth it." The earth grunted, letting her heat melt the parts of her form that had been turned to stone by the Sea's cool touch. Her eyes gingerly regarded her hands and face, where the water boiled and steamed, slowly cooling down from the high temperature that was she.

"No it wouldn't. We'd be dead." The Sea pointed out, turning from her impossible lover.

"Then let us be dead! I would gladly die for you, Sea! Let me turn to pure stone and shatter, I wouldn't care as long as I got to enjoy your touch longer than what I can!"

"And What of me? I would simply evaporate to in your hands, turning to steam and salt!"

Moving in front of her and blocking her exist. "Would you care, if it was by my hands that you did so?" Her hands rested on her hips, and a charcoal brow arched.

"Not if it was by your hands..." Sea sighed, resting against a formation of Earth's rocks.

"Then let us, tonight, die if we may, but let us for once love like we have so been denied." The Earth proclaimed, throwing her hands to the air, magma splattering on the roof and dripping into the sands bellow, cooled to stone by the Sea's gentle sway.

"No... It's almost dawn, and The Sky will be looking to greet each of us. Go before she see us, you know how cross it would make her." The water woman sighed, gently touching the face of her lover before she nodded and melted back into the walls, rising to the peak of her grand summit.

* * *

On her throne she sat, fuming and watching the dawn, as The Sky descended on a staircase of mist, causing steam to permeate from the younger goddess.

"Well good morning, Earth! Isn't that a lovely dawn I have made for the mortals? Those colors, the warmth, those fools always waiting for me to draw up the sun and design yet another day for them to live out pointless lives." She dramatically draped herself over the adjacent throne, twirling her manicured hand through the air.

"It is beautiful as Always, Sky." The magmatic woman sighed, she'd heard it every single dawn for all her time, it was becoming droll however interested she tried to act.

"And just look at it kissing the Sea! Such a wonderous sight, it's a pleasure to the eyes, is it not?" She went on, hitting a nerve within the lava lady, who caused a new rift to form, an earth quake shaking the distant ground.

"It is lovely again." She gritted, cracking the arms of her throne.

The grandest lingered a moment longer, before fogging up the shores below, where the Sea awaited her in a cool tidepool.

"Good morning, Sky." The Sea greeted, gently kissing the shores with the hems of her dress.

"And what did you think of it this morning, Sea? Was it ever as lovely?" The cloudy queen asked, stoking her own ego, tossing a cumulus curl over her shoulder.

"Of course! It warmed my waves, and I'm sure the mortals were ever so blessed to have seen it." She said quickly, wishing the visit over soon.

Calculating silver eyes stared at the bits of malformed water on her hands and face, similar to the Earth. Of course she didn't say anything, saying something would ruin her fun of catching the two of them off guard.

She departed as the sun grew higher, climbing back up the atmosphere where she retired to her throne room, to amuse herself with the antics and foolish groveling of mortals.

* * *

**Review please! Short story (I think.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder.**

**The Sky: White Diamond (How she looks)- Like clouds lol, Short curly hair, a five pointed head-dress, a flowing dress (made of clouds) Same heels as in the show.**

**the Earth: Yellow Diamond -Her skin in boiling hot magma, her armor is stone, with cracks, her skirt is fire, belt is dripping lava, a bit of her flaming hair peaks out from the helmet which is like two mountain peaks.**

**the Sea: Blue Diamond -pretty much the same except made out of water, with seashell earrings.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please read this!**

**20+ views in a day isn't too bad...**

**Thank you for following!**

QueenWhiteDiamond

**And now, my favorite part! Answering reviews! EEE!*^***

**Guest -_Uh, who's gonna be pink? Plus I like this story so far_**

**I'm glad you like this! That's all I want.  
As for Pink? Just wait, it's gonna happen later.**

* * *

They each dwelled on their idea, but no matter the pros or cons, they couldn't help it, they wanted to do this.

* * *

Meeting in their cave, the very next new moon, even if neither had fully recovered from their last meeting.

They couldn't help rushing for each other, finally after so many years, they wouldn't be denied this pleasure.

"Sea, tonight, tonight, if I die, I die a happy- No! Elated Woman, as tonight I plan to love you until I crumble to sand and dust." The Earth exclaimed, taking her moist hands in her own, the rocks sizzling and water boiling.

Taking a boiling hand, the Sea caressed her face, watching the liquid rock turn to stone as her hand evaporated. "And I die tonight loving you, like I should have long ago!"

They didn't wait any longer, they could have stopped, but they didn't want to. Crashing together in a steaming crackle, the kissed, slowly feeling their very lives leave them as the kiss continued.

_In life and Death, I promise to love and cherish you. I will always hold you close and kiss away your fears. Be beside you even in the face of danger. I will stand up against the Sky and defend our love._

They crumbled to a pile of salt and basalt, nothing left of either of them save for the broken pieces, and they knew they should have looked outside to ensure the clarity of the night, but in their lover's haste they hadn't bothered.

The piles of their remains stirred, and a hand burst from the remains of the earth, followed by a stangled gasp. It was tanned, darkened by sun and heat, baked to a caramel brown. Following the hand came a woman, her hair a fiery mane of reds and blondes, eyes sharp hazel and panicked as she flailed out of the rocks.

From the pile of Salt a paler hand burst from it, quickly followed by a woman, who jumped to her feet, trembling. Her hair was long and black, a shining ebony, eyes blue like the deeps of the sea.

"We're not dead." She breathed, turning to her fumbling lover, voice louder and even more astounded, awestruck, and shocked. "We're not dead!"

"I know... We're not dead..." The fiery woman muttered, brushing dust from her arm, from her loose, yellow, cotton shirt.

"Oh stars... If we're not dead then that means we're..." She ivory woman couldn't finish her sentence, if they were no longer goddesses that meant only on thing.

"We're mortals..." Carmel eyes drank in her form, what was usually covered in a blanket of blue waves, crashing over her curves, was now covered in a Blue and white dress, and a black bodice. "Do you realize what this means?!"

She grabbed the other woman by the shoulders and shook her. "We can be together and be concealed by these fools! Sky will never know, and we can live together forever, until our dying day, our dying breath!"

They laughed, tangled in each other's arms until they fell into the water, gasping, laughing, and flailing.

Thunder clapped outside, and they knew in that moment, _She_ knew something was wrong.

"We should go." The former woman of the waters murmured, taking her wife's hand and leading her out of the cavern.

"Let her cry, let her scream, let her scold us! I couldn't care what that hag has to say any longer!" The former goddess shouted towards the heavens, her voice mixing with the screaming winds, so anguished any man would feel the pain of the great Sky.

* * *

They walked all night, the wind blowing them towards the sea, but they pressed onwards, through the her calling screams and clawing grasp, her tears nearly drowning them.

Reaching a small enough town, they pushed into a stable office, soaked down to the bone, hair matted over their faces, clothes stuck to their flesh.

"I demand two of your finest horses!" The former woman of lava demanded, slamming her fists to the counter.

"Demand? Demand? Listen lady, I'll only give you horses if you pay, and I want names and payment, if either of you can do so." The man behind the wooden desk gruffed, eying both females skeptically.

"Gently, love. What has man called you that even sounds like a name?" The former water woman asked aside, gently brushing a bit of her wife's matted hair back behind a chilled ear, such physical contact sending jolts through her fingers.

"I have been called a thousand names by man, but I suppose the most human name is 'Terra' and by that, from hence forth I will go. And what about you?" The former woman of earth asked, glancing back at the stable keeper.

"Azure Luna. It is something the sailors have called the me in years past, and it is what I will be called as your wife." The ebony haired lady said, gently kissing her partners lips and urging her forwards.

"Terra and Azure Luna, now, we need two horses." Terra said, hands on the counter, before the man eyed her.

"And do you have a last name to go with that, Terra?" He grunted. "And I still need payment."

Azure put her hand on her wife's hip, taking the purse and setting fifteen gold coins on the counter and stating. "Terra and Azure Luna Goddess."

He took the coins and gave them each a halter number, to which they ran into the stables before he could say anymore.

Azure calmed the frightened equines, and she and her wife rode off into the raging storm, a full gallop as the edges of the storm became closer, after all, she might have been the Sky, but she couldn't be every where at once.

* * *

They went for hours, until finally the horses under them gave out from pure exhaustion.

The pale woman crouched before them, gently shushing them as they took their last strangled breaths. "Easy, easy... there you are... go gently..." She soothed, closing their glazed over eyes.

"I had no idea that you knew how to handle animals..." Terra muttered, taking the satchels from the horses and hoisting them over her shoulders.

"I have -_had_\- many creatures, I've seen them live, love, and die, and most often not kindly, for the heart to go out is a cruel way to go indeed." Azure sighed, dusting off her skirt.

* * *

They continued further, for another half days' travel, until they reached a simple enough farmstead.

Terra knocked on the door firmly, and once the door was opened, her fist went right through the elderly gentleman's head, his form falling limp to the ground.

"Your castle awaits my love." She held open the door and bowed, a sly glance cast towards the dress clad woman, who stepped over the body.

Neither of them were squeamish to death as they had killed men a thousand times over, and it did was a second nature to them.

This was to be their new home, already equipped with animals and plenty of food, and a place to stay, this is where they were going to start fresh.

This was their home.

* * *

**Review and read the top part for answers to your reviews!**

**Will they finally have peace?**

**Will they at last get to love forever more?**

**Or will the Sky take them back to the place of gods?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder.**

**The Sky: White Diamond (How she looks)- Like clouds lol, Short curly hair, a five pointed head-dress, a flowing dress (made of clouds) Same heels as in the show.**

**the Earth: Yellow Diamond: Terra- Red and Blonde hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes, a loose yellow cotton shirt, brown slacks and knee high brown boots.**

**the Sea: Blue Diamond: Azure Luna (Blue moon)- Long wavy black hair, fare skin, a white dress top and black bodice, long blue skirt with dolphin pattern above the lower hem, old fashioned lace up boots.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please read this!**

**30+ views isn't too bad...**

**Thank you for following!**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And now, my favorite part! Answering reviews! EEE!*^***

**Oh wait... there are none... dang it!**

* * *

"Well where is he? I gots ta speak with Lou!" A aged man said from the doorway, Terra blocking his entrance with her frame.

"And I've told you, he's not here! This is my land now, so be off."

"How in tarnation is this _your _land? It's belonged to Lou since we was young men, why I was here when he drove the first post, in fact I helped him do so!" The man fumed. "now let me in already!"

Pushing under her outstretched arms Azure stood, drying tears from her eyes, in the most pitiful tone she moaned. "He was my great-great uncle, and when my wife and I came to surprise him with a visit a few weeks ago... He was- why a cow must have kicked him... we found him out in the st-stables... oh, it was just gruesome!"

"Can't you see she's upset? Now begone, we've already made arrangements for his body, now let us grieve him in peace." The Blonde said, wrapping comforting arms around her sobbing wife.

"Well, I... I'll be darned... I'm awfully sorry ma'am's... I'll be goin' I hope happiness finds you soon..." He muttered solemnly before leaving the homestead.

"... They're a bunch of suckers..." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"He is right about one thing though: I do hope happiness finds us soon." Azure murmured, brushing the faked tears from her eyes.

"What ever do you mean my love? Do we not have everything we could have wanted and more?"

"Well, not entirely..." She turned away, what a silly notion she was thinking, too ridiculous to even speak.

"Tell me." Terra spoke softly, cupping the ivory cheek in her dusty palm.

"...Well... If I'm being honest with you... the one thing that could make this perfect... is... a child..." Azure spoke it so softly that the hazel eyed woman had to do a double take.

They had lived thousands of years, they had loved for just as many, but a child, to have a child, it is what mortals did to signify their love and devotion for their lover. It would be something they should do, but in all honesty, could they?

"Could we though? have one?" She asked, guiding the woman to the table where they both sat.

"I don't know... If we were still the Earth and Sea, we could use our abilities to create something of us, or even ask the Sky for one... But now... I don't know... I want one, I so desperately want one Terra..." She laid her head on the table and looked to hazel eyes with teary cyan.

"We will have one. After all, we know the ways man makes his child and we will do so." The dusted female said, her look triumphant.

* * *

They each tried, they each loved, but from these natural methods of man gave them no child, and once two years had passed, they began exploring other options.

First was supplements to heighten fertility, which failed as much as the first. Next was priests, blessing them and their home, their bodies and wombs, and still neither of them conceived.

More and more years bled away, and they began to see how the loss of immortally took its toll, wrinkles, bags, sagging and the few stray grey hairs, turning ebony to a swirl of ashes, and gold and bronze was highlighted with silver.

When all right ways were expended, they began seeking the help of sources, witches, mages, and potions. They cast a thousand spells, drank a million tonics, spent billions in fees and even then, they didn't have a child.

It had nearly broke them by the time of fifteen years.

Once vibrant twenty year old's were now hardened and grizzled thirty-five year old's. Azure Luna had spent so many nights crying, the one time, a spell nearly worked, they had prepared a nursery, she'd sewn quilts, knitted socks and hats, but nothing had come of it, and the shatter hope caused Terra to slay the witch who had given them the false hope.

The Fiery blonde refused to adopt a child, they would have a child of their _own_, not someone's throw away babe. the child would grow in their womb, in their arms, would nurse from their breast, not someone else's.

And for five more years, they lived alone, they had all but given up on having a child. It was impossible.

One day, while in town to get some goods, a woman who know of their plight gave her a bit of advise as they looked over jams to purchase.

"I know you and Terra want a child, and I know what you've done to get one. Have you ever once thought of asking the gods?" The blonde woman offered, turning the glasses around.

The silver haired woman stilled, they had done everything they possibly could to be as far from the gods as they could, because no one knew the Sea and the Earth were no longer deities, leaving only the Sky, who would recognize them once they spoke.

"No, we haven't." She said, setting the preserves back on the wooden shelf.

"You should, I'm sure they would grant you one, I mean you've all tried so hard, and stars only know what you've done."

Azure Luna looked down, that was the last thing Sky would do. "I will tell Terra..."

The other woman departed, but across town, where Terra stood at the hardware shop, one of the young men gave her a similar idea.

"You should try asking the goddesses. Stars know they are more merciful to you women. I'm sure if only you would ask that they would give you one." He went on, but like many men, he had no idea of the trials it took to even get to the boundaries of their domain.

She scoffed, setting her payment and the nails she wished to purchase on the counter before the clerk. "You are a fool, the goddesses live hidden, to even find a place where earth, sea, and Sky meet is nearly impossible unless you are a priest, and even then, most are killed or forever in debt to them, there's no chance."

"It was just an idea, Mrs. Goddess, such a silly thing, your last name, and the fact that you don't think the Goddesses won't give you a child." He chuckled, placing his items alongside hers.

* * *

When home, they each told the other almost the same thing, a light uneasy chuckle shared between them.

"If she saw us, she would strike us on spot, not even at the base of the mountain." The former water woman said, trembling at the very thought of death, not from her love but from pure spite.

The blonde nodded, every time the winds blew, they heard her angered, sorrowful, furious cries. When it would rain, they would be nearly drowned in her tears. The snow and hail was filled with every nasty curse she would hiss towards them, where ever they were. And the lightening and thunder, it always raged powerfully over them, as if she knew where they were.

"I think we should try... I am tired of waiting... if anyone will give us a child... She is our last hope..." The ebony haired woman said, glancing at her deathly silent wife.

All Terra did was listen and stare outside, a hot cup of coffee in her hand, from which she occasionally took a sip. This is what she would do when in deep thought, staring at the waving blades of grass, or the fields, sometimes the chickens, sheep or cattle milling about the yard.

When she finally spoke, it was almost a yes, but not quite so. "She's going to want a payment. 'You can't get something for nothing, you know' As she would always say."

"I'm sure we could pay whatever it is... I mean what has honestly always been asked of a mortal? The child devoted to said goddess, an offering of great wealth... There's many things we've asked for..." Azure said softly, playing with a piece of hair still black.

"But she's known to ask for the greatest." The Red head said dryly, taking a drag off the black liquid. "There's nothing we have that she wants. Nothing but our lives. And then, if she has our lives, there's no point in having a child."

"But we could still try... I want to ask... it's been twenty years... I just wish we could have a child, I want to watch them grow. I want to hear them call us mom, I want to raise them to be right. I just... I've waited too long for this... Let us at least ask her..." Dress clad woman sighed, tears blooming in her aged eyes, once so bright, now dull with grief.

Boots snapped against the wood and strong arms wrapped around her, a tender, gruff voice breathing against the shell of her ear. "If you are certain... I will prepare for us to travel there in the next few days..."

She turned, and wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on her lips and muttering thanks.

* * *

**Well it's getting close to the end, They are going to have a child! Yay! Now!**

**Read! Review!**

**Even if this is going to end soon!**

**Will The Sky be merciful towards them?**

**Will she even know who they were?**

**Will she give them a child?**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder.**

**The Sky: White Diamond (How she looks)- Like clouds lol, Short curly hair, a five pointed head-dress, a flowing dress (made of clouds) Same heels as in the show.**

**the Earth: Yellow Diamond: Terra- Red and Blonde hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes, a loose yellow cotton shirt, brown slacks and knee high brown boots.**

**the Sea: Blue Diamond: Azure Luna (Blue moon)- Long wavy black hair, fare skin, a white dress top and black bodice, long blue skirt with dolphin pattern above the lower hem, old fashioned lace up boots.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please read this!**

**30+ views isn't too bad...**

**Thank you for following!**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And now, my favorite part! Answering reviews! EEE!*^***

**Oh wait... there are none... dang it! Please review!**

* * *

Azure Luna and Terra took the horse from the ranch and rode him far gentler than they had in their escape, the landscape so changed.

Fire's had raged, no doubt caused by The Sky's lightening. Rain had washed away almost anything, and the closer the coast line became, the worse the carnage.

The storm was never ending, thunder rumbling, lightening cracking, winds howling, and rain paltering them down.

They eventually had to leave the horse in a glade and continue on foot, words scarcely exchanged as the mood grew ever bleak.

"What will we call them?" The emotionally frail woman asked her partner, as they pushed further, limbs almost beginning to tremble from fatigue of the trip.

"Don't get your hopes up again. All we are going to do is ask. Chances of her helping are as slim as that hound you feed scraps." The leader grunted, helping her wife up the rocky cliff, warning her of the ribbons of lava trialing down the slope.

Here on the crest, the storm was at its worst, and the damage on the once tranquil coastline showed just how she had suffered and raged in solitude.

They grew still, clinging to the other, and finally Terra called out above the screaming breaths. "SKY! GREAT SKY! MY WIFE AND I HAVE COME TO ASK OF YOU A BLESSING! PLEASE GRACE US WITH YOUR RADINCE!"

Winds whipped around them, swirling and spinning, a face coming from the clouds, almost completely hidden in the rampant spiral as they were held in clarity.

"We ask ever so humbly that you give us a child, we don't care how they are but please, we beg, give us a child. We have tried priests and witches, potions and pills, nothing works, we beg you have mercy and give us a baby all our own." She went on, Azure nodding in confirmation.

Winds swirled tighter, clouds of sunset forming a body in the awaiting women's arms, so small and tender, almost alive, but their arms spilled through the water condensation.

"_I only ask that you-_" The Sky halted, forming in front of them and ripping through the forming child from their arms, winds crying out with the infant's death plea.

"How dare you! Do you think I am a fool?! I WOULD NEVER GIVE EITHER OF YOU BLESSING FOR YOUR DEATHS EVEN!" She bellow, lightening snapping, splitting the sky behind her.

They were goddesses and did not tremble before her fury, even if they could be crushed by a bat of her eye.

"We will do whatever you want, but please, we have done all Terra has said, but we haven't been able to have a child, it's all we desire! We'll do anything...!" The once goddess of the deep blue pleaded, her tears whipped from her face to add to the torrent of rain.

"Anything?" The Sky asked, arching a brow, a smirk playing over stormy lips.

"Yes, anything!" Terra said quickly, die if she must, but give her love a child and she would die happy.

"Become Goddesses again."

They froze, blood stilling, eyes wide as even the storm stopped around them.

They looked at each other, then back to the billowy Goddess, then back to each other. They had never thought of going back, even if they could.

"I can see you're having trouble considering, I will give you three nights, if you want a child, come here then and I will know your decision. And of course your child will be a god as well, Sea." The Sky spoke evenly, gently brushing a bit of thinning hair from her clear oceanic eyes.

* * *

They went back down, considering their options, they wanted this, but was it worth it? Giving up their freedom, their love?

They didn't have time to honestly consider, and in the end, the desire was too great by either.

Returning back up the summit, they were washed in sea mist as she greeted them on a cloud of mist.

"Well, it seems you have some sense, my dears, as promised, a child you will be given; once you become goddesses again." She spoke, barely giving them a chance to realize the water and magma wrapping around them and pulling them down.

They tried to hang on to each other but as water and lava changed them, enveloped them, it hurt to even try.

* * *

A few times, they managed to flutter their eyes open, to gaze weakly at each other, separated by a plane of land, but it didn't last long as they again succumbed to their elements once again.

But eventually, they managed to awaken fully, and they stood, separated by their ability's. The Goddess of goddesses floated on a low hanging cloud above a bush, covered in small buds, as they walked forwards, wreaking the grass that covered the land.

"You lied. We are goddesses. And We don't have a child." The Earth spat, glaring and bursting with flames.

Curious and on her knees, the Sea gently moved to the bush, parting the petals of the large bloom, revealing a small form, barely a fraction of her palm.

She cupped her hands and held the child up to angered love. "No she didn't, look at her, she's perfect." She beamed, tears of joy melting into her face.

The Earth studied the small, whimpering child, cupped by water.

Maybe it was the shape of her nose, or her eyes, maybe the darker bit of petal pink around her lips, or what it was she couldn't say, but that child wasn't hers, there was the Sea in her, she could see that, but there was also the Sky, in her she couldn't see one bit of earth.

"That thing is not my child, You harlet! You lied to us! Lied to me! You lied with my wife and that child is not mine!" She snapped angrily, throwing a burst of magma at the hovering queen.

"It is, and you will stay here with her and nurture her until five hundred moons." The Sky said, raising herself up. "And You both will stay here under my protection, to ensure nothing like your cavern happens again."

She was right, they were here, they couldn't leave, locked by water and land, the only spot they could come was that little island, with the child the Sea called 'Flower', so innocent, unaware to her mother's fighting, why the ships that came near had to be destroyed by their powers.

As she grew her ability's spread to the bits of land she would run around on, turning barren rocks to a beautiful grassy plain, flowers blooming all over.

Storms raged around them, keeping them locked in this once spot.

On the rare occasion, The Sky would give them a few luxuries, for the Sea it was a gazebo like what she used to have in her palace and a gentle cove. For the Earth it was simply a throne like on her mountain.

For Flower, she didn't care about many things, but she used her powers to create a gazebo, and a boat from vines and sticks, wrapped in roses.

She was so innocent, so pure, like the bouquets of white lily's she would give to the sky on her visits.

Weather this was torture or now her life, the Earth was unbeknownst, and she would spend her days fuming, but even as her child grew, her temper was too much like her own and as th child grew, who she rejected, it was becoming clearer and clearer that this was her child, even if she seemed to hate it.

Again as a goddess, she had become hard and distant, closing herself off from her love, those tender touches shared as mortals a distant memory from their minds.

* * *

**The end, unless I'm asked to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As asked, I will add one-shots to the end of this, this doesn't mean I will update this regularly, only if I have been asked, and hey if you ask for something to happen, it might just ;)**

**Just a reminder.**

**The Sky: White Diamond (How she looks)- Like clouds lol, Short curly hair, a five pointed head-dress, a flowing dress (made of clouds) Same heels as in the show.**

**the Earth: Yellow Diamond-Her skin in boiling hot magma, her armor is stone, with cracks, her skirt is fire, belt is dripping lava, a bit of her flaming hair peaks out from the helmet which is like two mountain peaks.**

**the Sea: Blue Diamond-pretty much the same except made out of water, with seashell earrings.**

**Flower: Pink diamond- Looks mostly the same expet made out of plants, and her hair is actually blooming rose petals which blooms more the older she gets, and her puff balls are flower buds.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please read this!**

**110+ views is ok.**

**Thank you for following!**

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**romaru **

**And now, my favorite part! Answering reviews! EEE!*^***

**QueenWhiteDiamond -_I dont ask i beg Please What will happen to them will Flower so something like pink in this or What will happen_**

**She will, in time, but I don't know if I'd continue.**

**romaru -_I enjoyed this, it was a really cool story! The ending was kinda sad, I feel bad for yellow/earth in all honesty._**

**I didn't totally intend for the ending to be sad, but Yellow just had everything she worked for, DIED for, striped away, her love, the prospects of a child, everything. She can't touch either of her belovededs and she feels that White cheated her, making the child out of White and Blue, not her and Blue. Thus, her world is pretty much ended.**

**Guest -_Please! Continue! I wanted to review again but I had to read the chapters first! Plus, I bet this is pink.;))_**

**Hey, review all you like, I love them! Also Flower is Pink.**

**Cucurucha-_ Interesting story! I wonder how steven would happen later on? Thank you for sharing this with us!_**

**Well, In short, without having to do a whole other story, When Flower(Pink) was old enough she left her isle to go to the place of Demigoddess as Sky(White) had told her to do before she even thought of going to the mortals. There she meets the demigoddess(Most of the Crystal gems) And she befriends some of the rejected ones.  
After doing so, and after seeing the suffering and plights caused by the Goddesses, she isn't at all happy with what she's supposed to be. So she changes to Rose, a demi goddess, who later falls in love with a human, and then she gives birth to Steven, a god but also a mortal.  
**

**Now as requested, a continuance.**

* * *

Flower was as curious as she was innocent and young, of course they all went together much to her mothers' chagrin.

The Earth wasn't at all pleased with her most times, but she couldn't help seeing a bit of herself in that annoying runt.

Sometimes, the little mischievous blossom would wander, weaving herself a boat which she would take across her Mother's tide pool, to land, to the place where mortals live.

"Ah, ah, ah." The Sea gently chided, pushing her back towards her little island.

"But Mom...!" Flower whined, climbing from underneath her overturned craft of branches.

"No. You know what mortals would do to you if they saw you! They would-"

The child cut her swirling mother off. "Destroy my innocence and try and tame me, tainting me as a goddess or even kill me. I know! I know! But please, can't I? It's so close! And you'd be there to watch me and-"

"You are not going to go over to the mainland, Flower." The Earth grunted, her smoldering gaze burning into her lover and their child.

"But why?!" The youngest of goddesses whined. "You all get to look over mortals, and see them, and mess with their lives! And I don't even get to go _see_ the mortals! It's not fair!"

"That's enough, Flower! We said no and that's final!" The fiery female snapped, her magma flaring and bursting, not only growing the isle her daughter lived on, but enlarged her landmass as well.

* * *

This was something she dealt with often, being scolded by her mothers.

But it wasn't always, there were moments, when the Sea would tell her stories, of the lands beyond, of mortals, of love, of hate, and mystery.

She would listen, entrapped, in the tales, her flowers blooming and growing, wilting with her emotions as times changed.

A few times, creatures would come to her, in her time alone, and she found, she could be as destructive as she could be creative, she would hold the creatures in her hands, wrapping vines and blossoms around it, the sweet nectar healing them, the creatures becoming like her, forced to stay hidden in her forest and meadow, that had grow ever so much in the past centuries.

The once creature that was her favorite, she hadn't a clue what it was called, all she knew is that her sky creatures had brought it to her when it was very young, and she'd healed it, but now it had grown, holding a mane of blossoms around its head, framing its face, covered over with soft blades of grass.

* * *

There were times The Sky would visit, and her flaming Mother and oceanic Mother held her in different categories.

The Earth still burned with rage over Flower and how she couldn't see herself in the girl, that little seed of hate having grown, being the only thing to do so in her fiery realm.

The Sea however enjoyed these meetings, ever so slightly. Her child was happy, and there fore, she too, was happy.

Flower, would enjoy these visits because during these times, The Sky and she would sing.

Of course by singing, it was the Sky's winds blowing through Flower's reeds and trees, a perfume wafting from her many blossoms.

* * *

**I don't know what else to write! If there's anything else you want to see happen, review, or PM me and I might add something else.**


End file.
